Shinderella
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Aku adalah Cho Shinhae dan aku bukanlah Cinderella yang meninggalkan sepatu kaca. (Lee Donghae x OC. Plot klise dan gaje. More warning inside. Birthday fic for Shinhae! X3 DLDR! Thankies for read. Mind to review?)


Warning : Ada OC! Donghae x OC! Sungmin punya adik OC! Pemeran utama OC! Plot gaje. Quick-pace. Tidak sesuai EyD. Typo? OOC. Quick-typing. Unbeta. AU.

Chara:

Cho Shinhae (OC)

Lee Makie (OC)

Kim Minni (OC)

Lee Donghae

Kim Young Na (OC)

Kim Jong Hyun

Lee Sungmin

Disclaimer : Para chara itu milik diri mereka masing-masing(?) (Including OC(s))

A/N : Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk sahabat saya, Acha :* atau sebut saja Cho Shinhae X33 Happy sweetseventeen my dear :* Sukses buat ulsem, kuliah dan pokoknya wish all the best for you :* GBU o:)

Fic ini sebenarnya sudah ada sejak saya SMP (jaman saya masih anak Kpopers(?)) dan saya modifikasi lagi dengan gaya penulisan saya yang sekarang (saya author dari fanbase (?) Seberang nan jauh disana) jadi... Anggaplah ini fic perdana saya di screenplay :D

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca. Semoga cerita ini berkenan(?)

Enjoy :D

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Shinderella**

.

.

Pada suatu siang, di halaman belakang rumah, terlihat 3 orang gadis lalu munculah sebuah "_MWWWOOOOO?!_" Dan suara teriakan itu terdengar sampai ke kandang kuda.

"Mi… Minni! Jangan keras-keras!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu sambil menenangkan sahabatnya - sebut saja Minni - yang emosi.

"Tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal itu pada Shin!" Amuk Minni tidak terima.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sih?!" Majikan mereka, Young Na, keluar dari rumahnya. Majikannya memiliki model rambut bob dengan wajah menjengkelkan.

"_Mi… Mian he_" Shin langsung membungkukan badannya sedikit.

Sedikit perkenalan untuk mereka.

Cho Shinhae atau yang biasa dipanggil Shin adalah salah satu maid yang dimiliki oleh Kim Young Na.

Lalu ada kedua sahabatnya yang juga merupakan maid di kediaman Kim Young Na. Mereka adalah Kim Minni dan Lee Makie.

Shin adalah gadis periang dengan pipi chubby nan imut yang menghiasi wajahnya. Rambut hitam legamnya yang lurus dengan pasnya membingkai wajahnya itu.

Sedangkan Minni, gadis cantik yang selalu penuh semangat dan akan melindungi sahabat-sahabatnya. Rambutnya yang halus dengan model shaggy sebahu memperkuat imejinya sebagai gadis yang kuat.

Yang terakhir adalah Makie. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang paling tua jika dibandingkan 2 gadis sebelumnya. Makie memiliki rambut hitam ikal seperti domba dengan wajah polos yang dapat menipu orang yang melihatnya. (Percayalah, ia tidak sepolos yang kalian pikirkan.)

Lalu, Young Na berkata, "Hei, malam ini akan ada pesta yang diadakan oleh pangeran kerajaan sebelah. Tentu aku akan keluar bersama teman-temanku. Kalian bertiga tidak boleh ikut!"

"Hoo… Siapa?" Suara Makie akhirnya terdengar cuek.

Shin dan Minni langsung memasang wajah horor. Sahabat mereka satu itu memang gampang sekali moody. Dan moodnya yang sekarang adalah sadistik.

"Aku dan teman-temanku!" Jawab Young Na agak bersikeras.

"Maksudku… Siapa yang menanyakan hal itu?" Ledek gadis berwajah polos itu. Muka Young Na merah padam karena diledek seperti itu. Apalagi yang meledeknya adalah pembantunya. Ok? PEMBANTUNYA MELEDEKNYA!

"Apabila kamu mau minta maaf… Aku tidak akan…!" Geram majikannya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Makie.

Makie diam. Memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya lalu tersenyum satu sisi, "Mau tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku?"

"Hah?"

"Mau membiarkan seluruh orang tahu hal 'itu' Nona?" Makie mengeluarkan senyuman evilnya. Mata Young Na membulat lalu ia hanya menggeram lalu pergi.

"BAK!" Pintu belakang pun langsung dibantingnya. Suaranya terdengar sampai kandang kuda lagi.

"Ma… Makie…" Shin & Minni menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut dengan sifat berani nan nekadnya. "Memang yang kamu maksud 'itu' apa?"

"_Moll__a_" Jawab Makie santai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mau dengar ceritanya? Jadi, ceritanya..."

.

**-flashback mode-**

"Sigh… Untung saja tidak ketahuan!" Gadis berambut bob itu keluar dari sebuah rumah yang dapat diindentifikasi bukan rumahnya.

"Ah, Nyonya." Makie tanpa sengaja muncul pada jarak 5 meter dari Young Na.

"Aku masih muda!"

"Baiklah Nona~~" Sebenarnya Makie mau menambahkan "tua!"

Kemudian suasana menjadi canggung.

"Ka… Kamu melihatnya ya?" Tanya Young Na was-was.

Makie terdiam lalu akhirnya membuat mulutnya, "Nde. Aku melihatnya."

"Ma… Makie! Kau harus tutup mulut tentang hal itu!" Young Na segera berlari mendekati Makie dan menutup paksa mulutnya.

'Padahal aku tidak tahu ada apa. Tapi, ini bisa dipakai nanti' Pikir Makie. Makie hanya mengangguk singkat.

**-flashback end-**

_._

"Kamu kejam, Makie. Sejak kapan kamu begini?" Shin segera memijit pelipisnya. Makie hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah! Ada apa ribut-ribut tadi?!" Datanglah pangeran berkuda tapi… Salah! Maksudnya penjaga kuda. Mereka adalah Kim Jonghyun & Lee Sungmin, Kakaknya Makie

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, _oppa_." Jawab Shin kalem.

"Kami juga mendengar suara Minni dari kandang kuda." Muka langsung Minni merah semua seperti tomat yang baru dipetik tadi pagi.

"_Oppa_. Pergi sana. Dia sudah ada yang punya!" Kata Makie yang masih dalam mood sadistiknya.

"Memang siapa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. Makie hanya diam sambil menjulurkan lidahnya - tanda mengejek. Sungmin hanya dapat facepalm dengan sikap adik tercintanya itu.

"Ah. Pesta nanti malam kalian ikut?" Tanya Jonghyun. Dijawab dengan gelengan oleh ketiga gadis itu. Tanpa penjelasan pun para pemuda mengerti alasannya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Kalian jadi ikut?" Tanya Makie dengan tangan di pinggang.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas harian mereka. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar tidur mereka yang tercinta.

"Maunya." Minni menjawab dengan uringan, "Ah, kusarankan Shin saja. Makie! Pinjam bajumu" Lanjut Minni sambil bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Hah?"

"Gaunmu! Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Minni dan segera dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Makie.

Shin segera mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian milik Makie dan dengan mudah menemukan sebuah gaun simple berwarna putih susu, "Ok, pakai ini!" Minni langsung menyergap Shin dibantu Makie tentu saja.

"Aku pakai sendiri saja! Minni! Makie! Gyaaaaaaaa!" Ronta Shin.

Tiba tiba, pintu kamar mereka langsung terbuka… Tidak punya tata krama untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ya?

Pintu itu memperlihatkan majikan mereka yang sudah berdandan menor, "Hei, kalian. Mana gaun kalian?" Tanya Young Na dengan nada sinis.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Shin sambil merapikan diri - yang tadinya sempat berantakan karena ulah Makie dan Minni.

"Ayo! Mana!" Young Na makin memaksa.

"Berikan gaun Makie…" Bisik Minni pada Shin. Shin pun menurut dan menyerahkan gaun Makie pada nona *coret*tua*coret* muda itu.

"Breet!" Young Na langsung menyobek gaun tersebut tanpa kasihan sedikit pun.

"Ah! Ga… Gaunnya!" Pekik Shin. Makie jaw drop. Minni terdiam.

"Mana yang lain?!" Tanya Young Na lagi.

"Hanya Shin yang punya!" Jawab gadis tomboy itu berbohong.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Young Na pun melenggang pergi dengan senang hati.

Pintu kamar pun akhirnya tertutup dengan rapat.

"Huweeee… Gaunnya!" Makie menangisi gaun yang disobek itu. Sepertinya moodnya sudah berubah lagi.

"Nah! Shin, ayo. Kamu pakai gaunku. Gaunku lebih bagus daripada dia." Ujar Minni cuek dengan Makie yang lagi menangisi gaunnya

"Hei! Minni! Tanggung jawab gaunku!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?!"

"Ngapain nikahin gaunmu?" Makie dan Shin sweatdrop

"Katamu kau tidak punya gaun?"

"… Ayo Shin kita harus buru-buru. Kau 'kan harus menemui pangeranmuuuuu~" Minni segera mengalihkan topik dan meninggalkan Makie dan Shin yang masih sweatdrop.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Akhirnya langit pun berubah menjadi gelap. Menandakan hari sudah malam. Shin pun sudah selesai didandani oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Makie? Shin sudah siap?" Tanya pemuda berwajah imut itu.

"Sebentar ya, _oppa_."

"Nah, tolong ya para _oppa_-ku yang baik hati. Antarkan Shin ke sana" Kata Minni dengan tersenyum manis (dan mengerikan.)

"Sana mana?" Tanya Jonghyun polos.

"Hatimu~" Jawab Minni. "Ya istana 'lah, _oppa_!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo naik, tuan putri!" Sungmin langsung menarik tangan sang gadis untuk masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

Shin berpaling menatap kedua sahabatnya yang masih menggunakan gaun maid mereka, "Eh! Lalu kalian bagaimana?!" Tanya Shin.

"Kami… Jaga rumah!" Kata Minni & Makie kompak.

"'Kan kau selalu menyukai pangeran Donghae. Jadi, kami akan berusaha agar kau dapat bertemu dengannya!" Tambah Minni.

Gadis chubby itu langsung kehilangan kata-kata. Ia terharu dengan usaha kedua sahabat terbaiknya itu, "Terima kasih kawan-kawan... Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya!" Seru pemuda bersuara tenor itu suara melengking sambil mengayunkan cambuknya - perintah pada kuda-kuda untuk pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Seru Makie. "Eh dan jangan lupa pulang jam 12!" Pekik gadis dengan rambut domba itu saat kereta kudanya sudah berjalan.

"Ke… Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin menatap adiknya itu dengan horor.

"Agar terlihat seperti cerita Cinderella" Ceplos Minni.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Di istana tempat pesta itu diselenggarakan sudah penuh dengan para gadis yang berbondong-bondong ingin berdansa dengan sang pangeran fishy. Namun sedihnya, sang pangeran tampan itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berdansa dengan salah satu orang pun.

"Pangeran, kenapa tidak mau berdansa dengan salah satu dari mereka?!" Pekik salah satu maidnya.

"Tidak tertarik… Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang berdansa? Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kok." Jawab Donghae dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Donghae-_ssi_…"

"Ah… Ada yang datang lagi…" Kata Donghae sambil melihat ke arah pintu masuk yang berukuran raksasa.

"Sepertinya dia yang terakhir…" Donghae menatap gadis bergaun biru turqoise yang memasuki ballroom tersebut, "Hatiku bilang untuk berdansa…" Tanpa sadar, Donghae berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk lalu turun & menghampiri gadis terakhir itu - Shin.

"Permisi… Apakah anda ingin berdansa denganku?" Sapa Donghae dengan gestur tangan mengajak berdansa.

Shin menatap pujaan hatinya tanpa berkedip, "Eh! Pa… Pangeran!" Pekik Shin. Hatinya tidak kuat.

"Tuan Putri, apa kau ingin berdansa denganku?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"A… Aku bukan Tuan Putri…"

"Oh… Tidak apa. Perasaanku bilang ingin berdansa denganmu…" Donghae tetap mempertahankan gesturnya hingga akhirnya Shin mengangguk setuju dan berdansa dengan sang Pangeran.

Mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu romantis yang dimainkan oleh para pemusik yang dipesan oleh kerajaan.

Berputar-putar, melangkahkan kaki, terus begitu mengikuti alunan musik. Syukurlah Shin tahu bagaimana cara berdansa. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdansa hingga lupa waktu. Namun, Shin diingatkan kembali oleh suara, "Ding dong!" Jam yang akhirnya berdentang.

Shin tersentak, "Celaka! A… Aku harus pergi!" Pekik Shin panik lalu segera berlari ke arah pintu gerbang.

Donghae jadi ikut terkejut, namun, ia tidak mau melepaskan gadis secantik itu begitu saja, Donghae segera menahan lengan gadis yang lebih kecil daripadanya itu, "Tunggu! Siapa namamu!"

"Shin…" Jawabnya lemas, "Selamat tinggal, Pangeran…" Gumam Shin.

"Ah! Ini bukan perpisahan! Kita akan bertemu lagi!" Pekik Donghae sambil melihat sosok Shin yang menjauh darinya.

'Hatiku sudah terpaut dengannya… Aku harus mencarinya besok. Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang kucari-cari dari dulu…' Pikir Donghae

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Shin (bersama Sungmin dan Jonghyun) akhir sampai dengan selamat di tempat mereka bekerja.

"Shin? Kok sudah pulang?" Tanya Makie sambil menyambut mereka.

"Ini sudah jam 12 kan?!" Kata Shin panik.

Minni datang lalu jari telunjuknya ditunjukkan, "Sebenarnya dikurang 1" Tambahnya.

Kemudian semua hening.

"_Mwooo?_!" Pekik Shin dengan sedih lalu ia melenggang kembali ke kamar dengan lemas.

"Makie-_dongsaeng_!? Kau menyuruhmya pulang jam berapa?!" Pekik Sungmin.

"12. Bukan 11." Jawab Makie singkat.

"Yah… Tapi... Nanti akan seperti cerita Cinderella… Pasti…" Timpal Jonghyun dengan tersenyum kecut menatap Shin.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Hari yang baru dan hari yang cerah. Kediaman Young Na pun kedatangan tamu istimewa. Kedatangan pangeran Lee Donghae.

"Permisi. Aku ingin mencari seseorang yang bernama Shin."

"Eh? Pangeran?!" Pekik Young Na saat melihat siapa yang datang itu.

"Oh. Youngna-_ssi_. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Shin?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Mampu untuk membuat Young Na meleleh. Namun, mendengar nama salah satu maidnya, ia langsung kicep.

"Kau tahu dari mana ada yang bernama Shin disini?" Terdengar nada ketus dari bibirnya.

"Jonghyun_-ssi_ berbaik hati memberitahuku." Donghae menjawabnya dengan senyuman lembut lagi.

Young Na pun tidak punya pilihan selain memanggilnya, "Shin!" Teriak Young Na.

"I… Iya, Nyon… Maksudku Nona!" Shin segera datang ke tempat majikannya berada.

Kedatangan Shin ke tempat kejadian benar-benar canggung. Semuanya hening. Hingga sang pangeran memecah keheningan dengan mengucapkan, "Ah… Aku menemukan Cinderellaku…"

"Pangeran?!" Pekik Shin, "A… Aku harus pergi melanjutkan pekerjaanku" Shin langsung berbalik - ingin kabur dari pangerannya tersebut.

"Sebentar!" Donghae segera menarik tangan Shin.

"Aku bukan Cinderellamu, Pangeran… Cinderella mempunyai sepatu kaca yang tertinggal..." Kata Shin tanpa menatap mata Donghae.

"Kamu masih ingat aku kan, Cho Shinhae?" Donghae langsung berubah menjadi serius & menatap mata Shin dalam-dalam.

"Iya…"

"Nah, yang kamu tinggalkan adalah hatimu… seperti kaca yang bening. Aku minta pertanggungjawaban!" Kata Donghae.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah mengambil hatiku…" Kata Donghae yang terdengar seperti menggombal. Namun, matanya berkata kalau ia serius.

"Stop! Stop!" Young Na memutus perkataan Donghae, "Lakukan di tempat lain! Bukan disini!"

"Menikahlah denganku… Cho Shinhae." Donghae tetap melanjutkan proses melamarnya dan cuek dengan pekikan Young Na yang mengganggu.

"Ahaha… Aku… Mau…" Muka Shinhae merona.

Langsung seisi rumah itu riuh. Mereka bergembira semuanya. (Kecuali Young Na tentu saja.)

"Wah! Benar kan!? Cerita Cinderella akan menjadi nyata disini!" Pekik Makie seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen.

"Diam kau _dongsaeng_!" Kata Sungmin

"Ributnya kalian ini…" Keluh Jonghyun sambil menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

"Ehehe… Maaf mengganggu! Silahkan lanjutkan." Kata Minni dengan senyuman jahil.

"Ng... Donghae-_oppa_... Bolehkah mereka semua ikut dengan kita?" Tanya Shin kepada calon suaminya.

"Tentu. Karena mereka, kita bisa bertemu…" Jawab Donghae sambil memeluk calon istrinya tersebut.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua hidup berbahagia selamanya~!

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Ceritanya gantung? Saya ngeklaim Makie sebagai adik Sungmin karena mereka mirip /slap. Ok, one-shot from me! Thankies for reading ^^/


End file.
